jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy: Battle Unleashed
Jeremy: Battle Unleashed is a 2015 American flash-animated action-adventure comedy film. It was directed and co-written by Jeremy Carpenter, written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, animated by Renegade Animation, Yowza! Animation, Slap Happy Cartoons, and Snipple Animation. The film is produced by Warner Animation Group and JeremyWorks Studios, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. In the film, Jeremy go to visit London, after visit Orlando, Florida, where he meet Larrira, Chavles, and Nickela. But, visiting time quickly takes a bizarre turn when Harper and Jana's mother Aveline had unleashed the ultimate monster, with the help with a new villain, Master Paxton. So, Jeremy must team up with his old friends and new characters to stop Aveline and Mavi from unleashed the ultimate monster and their plans for world domination. Jeremy: Battle Unleashed was released in the United States on July 15, 2015 to generally positive reviews, and proved to be a box office success, earning more than $519 million on a budget of $90 million. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Jeremy Carpenter as Jeremy / Larry * Tom Kenny as Sidden * Anndi McAfee as Mia * Mark Katz as Chavles * Julia Kato as Nickela * Sarah Jessica Parker as Aveline (Evil Mother) * Kate Higgins as Harper and Jana (Evil Sister) * Jim Cummings as Master Paxton * Dionne Quan as Larrira * Cheryl Chase as Eve * Tress MacNeille as Bella * Tara Strong as Lucia * Grey DeLisle as Kolten Production Development In 2007, after released of Jeremy: Extreme Sports, Jeremy Carpenter was open to the idea of a another film if he could come up with an idea superior to the Jeremy Universal film series: "I would make another Jeremy Universal ''movie, but I don't have them all together." In 2010, after the success of ''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs ''the previous year, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller asked Jeremy Carpenter to write a script for a ''Jeremy Universal film. Eventually, Lord and Miller wanted the film to feature a more experienced Jeremy Universal. On September 7, 2012, in an article by the Los Angeles Times, it was first reported that Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks had "another Jeremy Universal ''picture" in development. Several months later, in January 2013, Warner Bros. formed its animation "think tank" for developing theatrical animated films, known as the Warner Animation Group. ''Coming soon! Casting The regular cast members—Jeremy Carpenter, Tom Kenny, Samantha Kelly, and Kate Higgins—returned to reprise their roles as Jeremy, Larry, Sidden, Mavi, and the Evil Sister from Jeremy Universal series. In February 2014, it was reported that Mark Katz, Julia Kato, Dionne Quan, and Cheryl Chase had been cast for supporting roles. Animation On April 7, 2013, Jeremy confirmed that the film won't have a "80s/90s hand-drawn animation", but the film would have a "very nice, awesome, and newer" animation, just like Objects ''did. Animation production for the film began in December 2013. The animation for the film was provided by Renegade Animation, Yowza! Animation, Slap Happy Cartoons, and Snipple Animation, while some computer-animated scenes would be handled by JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department. Release Originally, the film was set to be released on November 6, 2015, but was pushed back to July 15, 2015 to avoid competition with [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Peanuts_Movie ''The Peanuts Movie]. The film also includes an theatrical hand-drawn animated short film, ''Three Little Girl''. Promotional television spots for the movie was "Me and You" by Neon. Marketing The first teaser trailer was released on February 7, 2014, and theatrically with Warner Animation Group's first film, The Lego Movie. A second teaser trailer was released on July 18, 2014, and theatrically with JeremyWorks' another film, [[Go City!|''Go City!]]. The first theatrical trailer for the film was released on March 27, 2015, and theatrically with November 26, 2014, and theatrically with DreamWorks Animation's ''Penguins of Madagascar. The second theatrical trailer for the film was released on February 6, 2015, and theatrically with Paramount Animation/Nickelodeon Movies' The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. The last theatrical trailer for the film was released on May 8, 2015 (and theatrically with Fox/Red Media's Queen of Dreams). A video game, titled [[Jeremy: Battle Unleashed: The Video Game|Jeremy: ''Battle Unleashed: The Video Game]], was released on June 27, 2015. The game, developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, was released for Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Xbox 360, and PC. Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks Studios partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners in a deal valued at an unprecedented $250 million. One of the partners was NBCUniversal for advertising. Spots for the film appeared on Bravo, E!, USA, Syfy, Telemundo, and mun2. A customized page was created on Fandango. Home media ''Jeremy: Battle Unleashed' '''was released on digital HD on November 18, 2015, and on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on December 10, 2015, from Warner Home Video, under JeremyWorks Home Entertainment label. In addition to the short film ''Three Little Girl, which was released theatrically with the feature film, the releases also include three short films: Which Girl Could It Be?, ''Cube Block'', and ''A Cute Little Thing''. Music The original soundtrack album was released by WaterTower Music in the United States on June 30, 2015 on CD, Vinyl, and digital download. WaterTower Music also handled distribution of the score. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Transcript Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films